Superstitious Love
by anari01
Summary: 4 means death in japanese and even hospitals try to avoid that number.So when the Higurashi gets a 4th child they immediately think the worse for her future.Kag was to die in the year of 2004 but as she gets near her 16 bday she encounters love and death


This is another new fic of mine. I just couldn't help but writing another Sesshomaru and Kagome fic but oh well. It's my story and I hope you all like it.

Superstitious love

By:anari01

"Bring out the dogs! I don't want her to past the gates!" His voice roared with the thunder that echoed throughout the night sky. For years, Tokyo never seen such rain and it only brought him to believe that this misfortune was the cause of his fourth child, Kagome Higurashi.

As the dogs were unleash, 13 year old Bankotsu watched his father deliberately plow his way through the thick forest along with the other men who worked for him. Bankotsu pressed his hand upon the window; the rain pattering as lightening began to strike.

All he knew was that Kagome was destined to die and ironically he didn't care at all if she lived, but thinking such things made him decide to join the hunt despite his fathers orders to stay indoors with his two sisters, Kikyo and Sango.

The cold air pressed heavily against his face once he opened the door. He was soaked in the matter of seconds but he ran towards the outstretched forest that surrounded their home. "I'll see to hurt you myself little sister."

Dirt from her face, her clothes as well as her skin was washed off instantly and having the rain clean her was a blessing. She couldn't remember the last time she had a bath but than this level of freedom brought her to smile.

Even with the distant sounds of dogs threatening to rip her apart, she still ran with a grin. Just remembering the time of having such bliss was unfounded in her memories because she couldn't recall having happy memories. Only sad ones that always brought her to tears.

"If they catch me I'm dead. I rather die in the streets than by there hands." The sound of the distant roar of thunder slowly dissipated with the rain. Though as the barking of dogs came closer, she decided to stop in her tracks and climb up a near by tree.

She made sure the branch she sat on was sturdy and there she cried softly, hugging her knees up to her chest like she always did in the basement she lived in.

"She couldn't have gone this far sir and with the rain the dogs will never pick up her scent." The men right below her said as dogs began to circle the tree she was on.

Despite the truth that the man had said, there was still the chance of those animals standing on their hind legs with their paws on the tree, barking up at her, to catch her. That slime chance frightened her to death and she tried not to breathe, remaining perfectly still as to not make any sign of movement.

If they see me they're going to give me a beating. I my die by the beatings just like 'him'. Her tears weren't mask by the rain as the sky slowly cleared but she would have dealt with the thunder and horrifying lightening rather than seeing the symbol of all her nightmares. The full moon that illuminated the forest shined brightly passed dark clouds and also opened memories she wanted to forget.

"What are we going to do now sir? Do we go back and-"

"I told you! I want her found and if you don't find her I'll kill you two myself!" Kagome knew to well how much his words were true. There was no falseness in that powerful statement. He would say anything and he would make sure it was done no matter what. It was a motto of a businessman… go with your word or die with it. That saying was plastered within his mind throughout his life and that saying crushed her hopes and dreams.

"Yes sir! Well check throughout the premises and find her." The men followed the dogs onward but her father stayed in place as he stared up at the moon. To Kagome's surprise as she peered at her father, his expression lightened as the moon reflected off of his eyes. She didn't know why her father disliked her or why her family seemed to disown her.

So what if she was the fourth child? She didn't understand why they didn't like her. It was just because she was the fourth child that everyone shoved her into the basement to live.

The only thing she knew for sure was that her parents believed in superstitions and myths such as the celestial maiden story. But who knew what this all really meant. There was nothing she could understand.

Kagome stiffened as her father walked off into the forest. She made sure they all were a safe distance away before climbing down the tree. But as her eyes glistened upon the full moon, she knew from that point on that she would begin to cry.

She was 9 but 3 years ago when she thought all hope was lost she met a boy she befriended. There friendship was a secret but when her parents found out that's when blood was shed and the crimson moon brought memories she'll never forget because deep inside, she knew his death was all her fault.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What are you doing? I told you to follow me wherever I go. Not wonder around the house." Bankotsu yelled, pulling her hair towards the floor.

"B-but I got lost. Please let me go. That hurts." She thought the pain would lessen as she clenched his hand that wrapped around her hair, but he began to pull until she was forced on her knees. Hot tears stung her eyes but she refused to cry.

"You're like a dog. Without restraint you would go against your master's words and wonder aimlessly without a care. So what do we do to keep this from happening again?"

She didn't answer so anger caught up to him and he began to pull her off of the floor, dragging her up the stairs with his hand still tangled in her black locks.

Kagome stumbled as her mind was set on the pain that increased as she began to fall. It seemed like he was dragging her by the hair for miles, though once he slammed into his room and threw her onto the bed, Bankotsu immediately glared.

"Don't move. You try to run. I swear I'll catch you and beat you to the floor. You're going to die anyways so receiving pain wouldn't matter. Don't you think?" He smiled as if his words were soothing to the ear. But Kagome knew he was right, She knew on her birthday in the year of 2004, she would inevitable die but she didn't know how her life would be taken away. Would they kill her or would something else of the unknown just take her soul.

I wish I knew why they hate me so much.

"Mom and dad doesn't care what I do with you. You're nothing to them so leave this on." The plain leather collar was tightly leashed around her neck. One tug and she knew her breathing would be completely constricted, causing her to walk very close to him. The rope was 2 feet long and the way he treated her, she roamed like a dog beside her so called master.

"I can't believe mom and dad left me to watch you. Since our maids are busy taking care of my other little sisters I'm stuck with you. What a pitiful job. They better bring back some kind of gift for me or I'll be pissed."

From what Kagome saw, Bankotsu and her sisters were lucky to live in such a mansion with everything they needed. They got servants, limitless food and warm beds while she got small quantities of food or on some occasions, none at all. Her bed would be the cold basement floor, which was draped with darkness. Kagome only wish her life could change but unfortunately her prayers were never heard.

Bankotsu forcefully pulled the rope, motioning her to walk faster and as they got to the garden, she was immediately taken to the cement wall. A tree that shaded a small area stood beside it and the rope was tied around the trunk.

"Not much room to move but who cares. Deal with it. I expect you to stay here and if you untie yourself I'll just cut off your thumbs and you'll really be just like a dog."

Her head was practically strained against the tree and even if she wanted to untie herself, she couldn't. One simple movement and the collar would tighten so as he left she stayed still.

The breeze was nice; the scenery of wild flowers blooming in the garden was amazing. Though the strained feeling in her neck prevented her to enjoy such a sight.

"I hate all of them. They don't even have a good reason for treating me like this. I wish you all would die! I don't care anymore!" Aching throughout every inch of her body, she cried, not caring who heard her yells. The wind probably carried them away anyways because the branches above her rustled loudly.

It was awkward for the tree to be making such noise. The wind wasn't even that strong but as a figure jumped from above and landed right in front of her she froze. It was weird, how can such a cute thing smile at her while she was in a predicament like this?

"Go away." She commanded with a glare. "You don't want you to end up like me."

It didn't listen but approached her, rubbing its head upon her leg and chiming a light purr.

"Meow" The kitten laid upon her lap and slept. Kagome would have shooed the thing away if it for her lack of movement but Kagome just stiffly stared down at it. Its fur was pure white and its golden eyes were beautiful. Even its ears were cute as it sported a speck of black on the tips of each ear.

"You're so cute." It seemed like it was her only friend so she petted it while it slumbered peacefully. Naming it would be a problem because like any other animal, it would stay right by you forever if you place a name.

"I want to name you. I really do but if I did you probably would be taken away from me. Or worse you'll-"

"You can't name her. She already has a name and her name is Kirara." Just like the kitten, a boy leaped down from the tree and stared right at her. And just like the kitten, he had golden eyes and white hair.

"I don't think you're an animal. So why are you tied up?" The kitten that she thought was asleep leapt off of her lap and into the boy's arms.

Kagome was too afraid to answer so she stayed silent as he continued.

"You want me to untie you? You really look like your hurting."

"No! Don't."

The boy sat in front of her and cocked an eyebrow. "Why not? You shouldn't be tied up like that."

" Just don't untie me. Can you leave please?"

"Were you crying?" He reached a hand towards her and wiped the tears from under her eyes. Instinctively she flinched and looked back at him with remorseful eyes. He wouldn't understand what she had been going through. So with a sigh she stayed quiet.

"I'm Inuyasha. I'll be your friend."

"Why would you be my friend? You don't know me."

He smiled. "Because you seem sad and I might know why. You're lonely right? You need a friend. I felt the same all the time, which makes me cry all the time. I don't have any brothers or sisters so I don't really have anyone. So now you have me and I have you."

Having a person by her side and smiling at her for a change lightened her heart. It seemed to open a door to a whole other person. But behind the door would only lead to sadness because in truth, he couldn't be a friend of hers.

"You're very nice but I can't let you be my friend. If you do I don't know what will happen to you."

Inuyasha tilted his head slightly to the side and grinned. "I don't get you. First you say you don't want me to take off that leash thing around your neck and than you don't want to be my friend." He sighed heavily and tucked Kirara into his coat pocket. All he wanted to do was make the girl he just knew be happy but maybe it backfired.

Inuyasha climbed the first branch and looked down at her with a smile and even though she couldn't look up to see his grin, he spoke with pride.

"Even though you don't want to be my friend I still see you as one."

"But why?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Because this world has a purpose and the people under the destined sky has to follow a path. So I think my path is to guide you to yours. Sounds funny. It sounded way better in my head but I'm just saying I'll be by your side."

"But you don't even know me. Why would you say that-"

He leapt down once again, taking her by surprise and he did the most sinful thing in her eyes. She knew his intentions were good but than as the leash around her neck fell to the floor and the slight touch of his fingertips gliding down the mark on her neck. She couldn't speak for a moment. All she was worrying about was Bankotsu.

"You're not an animal. You're you so who ever put that on you, don't let it happen again. You're more than this, you have to live your life by making your own decisions and you can't do that by sitting here chained up."

"No! Why did you do that!?" It couldn't go back on, she tried to leash it back in place but it wouldn't work. "I told you not to touch it didn't I?!"

Her hands fumbled with the leash but as Inuyasha interfered and wrapped his hands around her own, she began to cry in fear.

"Let me go! You shouldn't have done that you idiot! You shouldn't have-"

"Stop it! You can't live like this Kagome! You can't live like this."

Kagome widened her eyes and stared straight into his golden hues that only worried about her. "H-How did you know my name? I didn't tell you my name." 

He averted his eyes to the floor for a split second and looked back at her. "I always climb over your fence and I spot you all the time in the garden with your siblings. I see how they treat you. They always tease you and hit you."

"It's my life, just like you said about the destined sky, my destiny is to die."

"What? What are you-" A door slammed, causing the two heads to turn toward the approaching Bankotsu. Thanks to the branches there was still time to escape without being seen and Kagome urged Inuyasha to leave as she stood up like rapid fire.

"You have to go. My brothers coming so leave."

"But Kagome what you just said. It's not-"

"Inuyasha leave now. Please you have to. You're my friend right? So listen to me when I say leave."

He hesitated for a moment. Inuyasha knew what pain was going to come to her and for a slight moment he wanted to stay and protect her from her own brother. But her desperate eyes panicked and as a friend he complied as he quickly climbed the tree and before he jumped over the fence he looked back at her.

"I'll visit you everyday and even though you're not out I'll wait until it's dark. You're my friend and I'll be there for you Kagome." Kagome nodded and he disappeared behind the wall that imprisoned her.

Those eyes gave her hope and his words encouraged her to move on but when a blow to the face brought her to her knees, she just wanted to know when she'll ever get away. When all this pain and remorse will disappear and the sky that seemed to find a path for everyone, will finally choose her to a path of happiness.

A path for her to finally stare at those golden eyes freely and find her own way toward happiness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but even though you're not with me I know your leading me to a better life." The moon lighted a path for her but she remained staring up at the sky.

"Just one more minute." A tear streaked her face but she smiled brightly, remembering all the smiles she received from him. "You're so far away but I know I'll reach you some day Inuyasha."

Her path was chosen, her mind was made up and now with the memory of a sweet face on her mind, she ran as if on the other end of this long trail was Inuyasha reaching for her with a smile, saying those words that seemed to never leave her mind.

I love you Kagome.

She had to escape but when she hit a fork in the road, she couldn't decide where to go. She darted her eyes back and fourth until she bit her bottom lip and ran to the left. Why she ran left, she didn't really know but she told her self time and time again it was the right way to go.

"I can't stop. I just want to see you Inuyasha. I want to come back to you. I want to believe you'll be waiting for me on the other side. I remember what you said, you'll always be with me so please be waiting for me. I miss you."

She repeated his name over and over again until she tripped over a rock. As she remained on her knees, she felt that he was going farther and farther away but suddenly a figure came from behind the trees. His hand stretched out towards her and motioned her to take it and she smiled.

"Inuyasha. I knew you would help me." Out of breath, she stood and ran as hard as she could. It was only a few feet away an as she got to him, she practically collapsed and fell to her knees holding desperately onto his hand. She was overwhelmed to have him near her that her tears spilt freely from her eyes. She couldn't look at him but hung her head while her hand held his own.

"I love you Inuyasha. I loved you all along. You don't know how much I missed you. You seemed so far away but now you're here. I need to hear you say… to say that you love me… Like old times. Please Inuyasha talk to me."

He pulled her up and embraced her and all she could do is close her eyes. It was a moment that always let out a sigh of relief but as he laughed Kagome eyes shot open.

"You're such a fool." With brute strength he pushed her to the floor and smirked. The confession of love was meaningless to him because in his cold heart all he wanted to do was hurt her.

"B-Bankotsu. This can't be!!" She dug her nails into the dirt trying to push her self off of the floor. But she was placed on her stomach, his knee driven deep within her back to put her in her place.

He vowed to catch her and put her in the dirt where she belonged and now that she was where he wanted to her be. He pressed his hand roughly on her shoulder as he lowered his head close to her ear.

"Inuyasha. Hmph, You're the most stupid girl ever. You think you'll see him again. You must be joking."

"Shut up! He's going to come back to me! He loves me and even though he's far away he'll still-"

"Shut up! You're destiny is chosen and because you're the fourth child in the family you'll die. You have no hope for a future, don't you know what the number 4 means. Death, that's what it means and with hospitals in Japan skipping the number 4 just so that faith of death wouldn't be placed on there patients what do you think will happen to you. It's bad enough that you live with us, I don't know why mom and dad keep you alive but that's all going to change because once I get you home they'll beat you to death for putting them through all of this time looking for your ass. No matter what Kagome you can never escape your faith."

Kagome whimpered but even though she was put up with such pain she shook her head. "No. That's not true. It doesn't matter when I was born. It doesn't mean I'll bring death to anyone. I'm a person and I should be treated like one. Not some animal."

Bankotsu flinched at such a statement. Not only did this brat ran away but now she's standing up for herself. This couldn't be happening, all this time he slowly diminished her hope by kicking her, and punching her until she obeyed but now this girl wanted to break out of that.

He glared with an evil glint in his eyes and picked her up by the hair. "You seem to like talking a lot you little bitch. Should I show you your place and send you to hell."

"Let me go! This is not the life I want! It's not what I want!"

"Don't you get it!? It doesn't matter what you want! I control you and you'll learn or for the matter of fact I'll force you to obey me!"

He slammed her head upon the tree trunk but she still didn't give up. "I'm not going to listen to you! Even if I fall he'll catch me! He'll catch me and I'll be free from you! If I could I would kill you myse-"

"You're so stupid! You think someone's going to help you. Well let me tell you this much Kagome, he's dead. Your savior, the person you assume will catch you when you fall and fail in life is dead whether you like it or not."

There was no way this could be true. She hoped what she saw that night was just a nightmare. She just wished what she saw was a lie. "No! It's not true! He'll-"

"He's dead and you have only yourself to blame. Who ever you go by, who ever you try to be with, they'll just end up dead. That is why we all hate you Kagome, it's because if we don't kill you, we'll end up dead. We just have to wait until your birthday, on your 16th birthday you'll have the same faith as your little friend but until than, you'll live a life of torture."

As she was dragged toward the house she despised so much, she caught a last glance of the moon. It seemed so far away but than she thought about the words Inuyasha said so lightly. It was under the full moon he said 'I love you' and it was under the full moon that he died and it was all because of her. The 4th child, that will soon die of a horrible death just like her only love and savior.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I got this story after reading a Japanese superstition and while I was doing my health project it inspired me to write this new fic. I hope you all like it because I enjoyed writing it and thinking up this new but sad plot.


End file.
